The Fates Are Now Characters
by SciFiGleek
Summary: Chris and Darren managed to save Kurt, but now he is haunted by memories of his own death. Blaine's loyalty is questioned. Lea has a plan. Rachel has a choice to make. Zoey promised not to change anything, but will she have to? Third in the Fates Series.
1. Nightmares

**This is the third story in a series. The first was The Fates Are Now Writers and the second was The Fates Are Now Fans. Nothing will make sense without reading those. You have been warned. **

**Now, without any further ado, I present...  
><strong>

**The Fates Are Now Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Written by<strong>

**SciFiGleek**

**Beta Read by**

**omigoditschriscolfer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Nightmares<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YesNo**  
><strong>January 17th 2012<strong>  
><strong>Gleeverse<strong>

In the daytime, at school with Blaine, he could make himself forget. But with sleep came nightmares. He relived his own death, over and over again.

_Over and over..._Kurt awoke with a panicked scream, sitting up in his bed, his body drenched in sweat and his hair tangled and matted slightly against the back of his head. It took him a moment to realize where he was; to realize that he was safe and that he wasn't being murdered by Karofsky again.

It was still dark out, the only illumination in the room coming from his alarm clock, which showed him that it was barely past three in the morning. He groaned, rolling over and pulling up his blankets to his chin. He was shivering, but he wasn't sure if that was because he was cold or if it was a residual effect of the nightmare. He couldn't go back to sleep, and he really didn't want to. But that didn't stop the memories from haunting him, lurking around in the back of his mind.

He considered calling Blaine, but he had awoken his fiancé for the last few nights and wanted at least one of them to get a full night's sleep tonight. He pulled the blanket up farther, covering his face to warm it up. Finn had been leaving his bedroom window open lately, and the cold winter air had a habit of crawling across the hall to Kurt's room at night. He silently cursed his brother as he flipped over again.

The clock ticked as another minute went by.

And another.

And another.

Kurt must have somehow managed to fall asleep again, because when he awoke again it was to his alarm clock. He reached out to silence it, only succeeding in knocking it to the ground where it continued to blare on. He glared at it for a moment, before leaning over the side of his bed and placing it back in its place, turning it off as he did so. The sharp sound, along with his interrupted sleep that night, had given him a headache and he really didn't feel like getting up.  
><em>Blaine's coming to pick me up this morning<em>, he remembered, and the thought gave him some bit of motivation to get up. He stumbled out of bed, finding his way downstairs with his eyes barely open.

His dad and Carole were in the kitchen, but Finn was, as always, nowhere to be found, probably still fast asleep despite the cold temperatures spilling from under his bedroom door.

"Good morning," Carole greeted him brightly.  
>Kurt mumbled a reply, dropping into one of the bar seats and resting his head on the counter.<p>

"You okay, kid?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I… um… didn't sleep well again."

"You're sure you're feeling alright?" Carole said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'll just get ready for school now. I just came down here to remind you that Blaine is going to come over early for breakfast this morning."

"We remembered," Carole assured him.

Kurt nodded, heading back upstairs. He knocked loudly Finn's door as he passed it, smirking when he heard the football player's mumbled protest.

He did without his normal morning routines, promising himself that he would double his moisturizing regimen that evening. After getting dressed, he collapsed back on his bed meaning to just lay there for a few moments but ended up falling asleep again.


	2. Announcements

**Chapter Two: Announcements**

* * *

><p><strong>January 17<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Gleeverse**

"Kurt." The voice sounded like part of his dream at first.

"Hmm, Blaine?" He turned over towards the sound, having to force his eyes to stay open against the sunlight.

Blaine smiled, kneeling down so he was at the level of the bed, his chin resting on the mattress. "Morning."

"Does it have to be?" Kurt yawned.

Blaine laughed, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Sadly so. Come on, up you get."

"I'm up, I'm up," Kurt slipped off the bed, stumbling over to the mirror and rearranging his hair. "What time is it?"

"I just got here," Blaine walked over and stood behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt smiled, "We going to tell them today?" They had planned on announcing their engagement to Kurt's parents that morning. So far the only ones who knew were Finn and Santana because they had caught Blaine shopping for a ring. They had even convinced Finn not to tell Rachel.

"Well, that was the plan," Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Alright then, let's go," Kurt said, putting the finishing touches on his hair. He grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him out the door and down the stairs to where his family was setting the table for breakfast.

"Hey dude," Finn greeted his step-brother, sitting down and scooping a spoonful of scrambled eggs onto his plate. Kurt and Blaine sat across from him. Burt took seat at the end of the table and Carole sat between him and Finn.

"We actually have an announcement," Kurt grinned, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"You start," he whispered to Blaine.

"Alright," Blaine cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, I love your son very much and as you know Kurt is planning on going to New York and I've decided to go with him, and they recently passed a law which…"

"We're engaged!" Kurt interrupted loudly, bouncing excitedly.

There was silence for several moments, then his father cleared his throat, "Kurt you're only eighteen. I don't think that…"

"Dad, we're not going to be getting married right away. At least not until Blaine has graduated. I-I thought you'd be happy for us!"

Carole put a hand on her husband's arm, "I think what your father is saying Kurt, is that the two of you are both so young. Marriages out of high school rarely end happily; we just think that you should… wait."

"As Kurt said," Blaine tried to keep his voice calm and rational, "we're not suggesting that we get married next week. We're just saying that we have made the commitment to one day get married."

"Besides, you know me, it would take me years just to plan my wedding," Kurt joked.

Finn smiled. "I'm happy for you, dudes," he congratulated, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother's appalling etiquette. "You already knew, you idiot," he scolded.

Finn shrugged.

* * *

><p>"That went horribly," Kurt was sitting in Blaine's car in the school's parking lot, his head in his hands. He had thought that his family would be happy for them, but they had spent nearly an hour trying to talk them out of it.<p>

Eventually he and Blaine had managed to convince them that they were not planning on getting married any time soon and that they intended to live together first.

"They were just surprised," Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back, "I love you, and you love me, that's all that matters."

Kurt looked up, sniffing and wiping away tears. "I love you so much," he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and they kissed, gently and tenderly... Until Kurt heard Santana knocking on the window behind him. The girl laughed and whistled before taking Brittany's hand and walking away.

* * *

><p>They had planned on telling the rest of glee club about their engagement, but Kurt had asked to wait a few days. He was wearing the ring, which he hadn't yet taken it off since the day Blaine had proposed. When he had accepted he had told him that he would wear it for the rest of his life, and he fully<br>intended to do so.

However the announcement Mr. Schue made when he entered the choir room made Kurt wish he had told everyone first. Mr. Schue was planning on proposing to Miss Pillsbury. It wasn't that Kurt wasn't happy for them, it was just that he thought that if he and Blaine said anything about their own engagement it would seem like they were copying Will. Even though they had been engaged first.

"Copy cat," Kurt grumbled under his breath. Blaine laughed, his arm around Kurt.

Apparently Will had heard something because he looked over at them, "What was that, Kurt?"

"Congratulations," Kurt said a bit louder with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

><p>"It took so much self-restraint not to suggest the song we're going to end up singing," Zoey had caught up with Kurt and Blaine after glee rehearsal and was walking with them to the parking lot.<p>

"And what song would that be?" Kurt asked.

Blaine answered for her, "We Found Love."

Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"Fan fictions," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded, but Zoey looked surprised. "You read fan fictions?" she asked, laughing. "Wait," she said seriously, "have you ever read The Sidhe?"

Blaine nodded, "It was so sad."

"You read through to the end though?"

"My character died!"

"But the two of you are born again and find each other, it's so beautiful."

Kurt leaned on Blaine's car, waiting for him to open it, "I feel so left out."

"Then read the story," Zoey said exasperatedly.

Blaine shook his head, "No, he came across an M-rated one with him and Puck once and hasn't read a fan fiction since."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Klaine Day!<strong>


	3. Decisions

**Chapter Three: Decisions**

* * *

><p><strong>January 19th 2012<br>Gleeverse**

"Maybe we should just tell the club," Blaine said. They were sitting on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson's living room, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's lap. It was Wednesday, their movie night. Titanic had just finished playing and the wastebasket next to the couch was consequently filled with used tissues.

The glee club was planning on helping Mr. Schue propose to Emma the next day, and Kurt and Blaine had still not told their friends about their own engagement.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, "It could just be our little secret for now." Truth be told, he was still discouraged by the lack of support from his family. They hadn't yet told Blaine's parents or sister, although they had called Blaine's older brother, Cooper, who was out of state in college and told him their news. At least he was supportive, as was Finn.

"I don't want it to just be our little secret though, I want everyone to know. To know how much I love you," Blaine mumbled.

"I love you too. I just don't want them to try to talk us out of it," Kurt said miserably.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair absentmindedly, "They can't talk us…"

Their conversation was interrupted by someone coming downstairs. This was slightly alarming, as they both knew that Kurt's family wasn't in the house—Burt and Carole had gone out for dinner and Finn was at Puck's house for the night.

Blaine jumped up, unintentionally knocking Kurt to the floor in his hurry. He scrambled to his feet impossibly fast to stand just behind Blaine. Kurt grabbed the lamp off the coffee table, holding it over his shoulder at the ready.

The person appeared from the staircase, and both Kurt and Blaine sighed in relief. It was just Rachel… Wait, _Rachel?_

"What are you doing here, Rach?" Kurt asked, his hands on his hips after having placed the lamp back in its spot.

The girl trotted down the last few steps, "Oh I'm not… It's me Lea. I'm sorry to come unannounced, but I need to meet Rachel."

"I don't understand, I thought you decided not to let her find out about you and your world," Blaine said confusedly, leaning on the back of the sofa.

"I have an offer for her," Lea stated.

"What sort of offer?" Kurt asked, curious. Telling Rachel that she was the star character of a TV show might go to her head. No, it _definitely_ would go to her head.

Lea paused for a moment, going over to the couch and leaning on it beside Blaine. "I… well, I want to switch lives with her, she can go be a star, and I can come here and have an ordinary life."

"Why would you _possibly_ want to do that?" Kurt was unsure of why anyone would want to give up fame.

"I was eight years old when I got my first role on Broadway; I never really got to be normal. And I have the spotlight Rachel craves, so I thought she would jump at the chance."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," Kurt warned her.

"Look, just let her decide, okay?"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. Kurt looked up nervously, "Alright Lea, hide."<p>

"What?"

"Let me just explain everything to Rach first, okay?" Kurt got up from the couch, opening the front door as soon as he was sure Lea was out of sight. Rachel didn't wait to be invited in, mostly because it was raining. She hurried inside, bring down the hood on her pink jacket. "Kurt, what's wrong? Your text sounded urgent: 'Come over to my house now, it's important'. Real cryptic"

Kurt looked over to Blaine for encouragement; he really didn't think telling Rachel was a good idea at all. "Sit down Rachel; we have a story that a friend of ours wants us to tell you."

* * *

><p>"You two have lost your minds!" Rachel had listened patiently to Kurt and<br>Blaine's story about alternate realities and doppelganger actors, expecting it to be some sort of joke on Blaine's part or Kurt's idea for a brilliant musical. But no, they both insisted it was completely true. So Rachel could only think of one explanation; her friends were completely insane.

"I never really wanted to tell you," Kurt explained patiently, "so far Blaine and I have been the only ones to know. But Lea insisted—"

Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair, "And Lea is…?"

"Your actress," Rachel was interrupted by an identical voice.

Rachel spun around, her chair rocking at the movement. Her jaw dropped at the mirror of herself standing behind the couch.

Lea smiled, having expected this reaction. "Hello Rachel…"

"You… I… How?"

"I'm Lea, and I have an offer for you."

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter… could a faceoff between Kurt and Sebastian lead to disaster for Klaine?<strong>

"**You can't tell me what to do!"**

"**I don't want you going near Sebastian!"**

"**You're jealous..."**

"**And you're hopeless… Blaine! Are you over Sebastian?"**

"**Kurt, I…"**


	4. Yes or No

**Chapter Four: Yes or No**

* * *

><p><strong>January 20th 2012<br>Gleeverse**

"So what have you decided to do?" Kurt hadn't seen Rachel since the night before. She had listened to Lea's offer to switch places, and had left saying that she wanted to think it through first.

Rachel turned from her locker, not making eye contact with Kurt. She had been avoiding him that entire day, even running off immediately after New Directions and the swim team helped Mr. Schue propose to Miss Pillsbury, just so she would not be asked that question. All her life seemed to be questions, offers… "I really don't know, I have a lot of options right now that I need to think through."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Rachel took a deep breath. Kurt probably already knew anyway; he and Finn were brothers after all, even if not genetically. "Finn proposed."

"You're engaged too?" Kurt exclaimed, searching her fingers for a ring.

Rachel shook her head, closing her locker and hugging her text book close to her chest. "I really don't know if I am… Wait, too?"

Kurt realized what he had said. He smiled and blushed slightly, showing her the ring that adorned his finger. "Blaine proposed to me, a few months ago now."

"Months? Oh my… why didn't you tell me? I saw the ring, I just thought it was a fashion… oh my God, Kurt I'm so happy for you!" She threw her arms around him excitedly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, glad to finally get a positive reaction from someone. "What did you mean you don't know if…"

"I told Finn that I had to think about it, it's a big decision. I mean, he's Finn… I love him, but I just got offered the chance to be a star! That's all I've ever dreamed about. What do you think I should do?" She sounded so lost, and Kurt really didn't know what to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21st 2012<br>Gleeverse**

Kurt had been standing in line for almost twenty minutes, waiting to place his order at the Lima Bean. Blaine had hurried off to find a table and hadn't returned, so Kurt could only assume he had found one and was saving it.

He shuffled a few feet forward, finally the next customer. The woman in front of him had four children, all of which were shouting their orders at the same time, the youngest of which squirming in her arms. She looked like she desperately needed a coffee. The mother moved over to wait for her order to be ready, and Kurt took her place in line.

The barista smiled at him, "Morning Kurt." He and Blaine came there so often that all the employees knew them. "The usual?"

Kurt nodded, handing her his credit card. "Yes, please."

"Have a good day, darling."

"Thanks, Emma," one advantage of being a regular was that his order was already ready. He took his and Blaine's coffees looking around the room for his boyfriend. He smiled when he spotted him; his wonderful boyfriend had somehow managed to procure their table.

He handed Blaine his coffee, then sat down across from him. Kurt took a long sip, sighing and leaning forward to lean onto the table. "Everyone's copying us."

"What?"

"Finn proposed to Rachel," Kurt leaned back in his chair.

Blaine nodded, "I know, I ran into Finn when I was shopping for _your_ ring."

"And you didn't tell me!" Kurt pretended to be offended. "Everyone's getting engaged, Finn, Rach, Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury… our friends are going to think that were copying _them_."

"What does that matter? I love you, you love me, that's all that matters, right?"

"Well yeah," Kurt admitted, "I still wanted to… I don't know… just have everyone…"

"We should have told the club before," Blaine took his hand, running his thumb over Kurt's palm.

"I didn't want them to react like my parents did, talk us out of it."

"Oh, well, even if they do, we won't be the only ones."

"What do you mean?"

"The club is going to try to talk Finn and Rachel out of it."

Kurt frowned, "How on Earth do you…?"

"Fan fictions."

"Right," Kurt didn't quite know how he felt about people writing stories about his life… and love life. At least Glee stayed reasonably PG-13. "Well, I can understand trying to talk them out of getting married, they break up every five…" he spotted the last person he ever wanted to see sauntering over to their table, "… oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Well hello Blaine…" Sebastian then smirked at Kurt, an expression that would have looked friendly if Kurt didn't know better, "Casper the Ghost."

"What are you doing here?"

Sebastian shook his coffee cup in way of answer, rolling his eyes. He pulled up a chair, sitting with them, although uninvited to do so. "Heard New Directions won your Sectional competition. The Warblers are competing tonight, against a deaf group and the Hipsters," he scoffed, "so expect to see us at Regionals. Blaine if you'd like to come…" he withdrew a singular ticket from his Dalton blazer (_Does he wear anything else?_ Kurt wondered) and handed the piece of paper to him.

"Thanks!" Blaine took the ticket, laying it on the table before him. Kurt didn't like they way Blaine was looking at Sebastian.

A few months ago, a time travel… incident… had resulted in Kurt's death at the hands of Karofsky. Therefore he and Blaine had never met, and it that alternate time, Blaine had ended up dating Sebastian. And now Blaine remembered both realities. Kurt had thought that, after Blaine having proposed to him, that his boyfriend was over Sebastian. But now…

"Oh no, you can't honey, remember? You have plans… with me."

Blaine looked at him, disappointed. "We did?"

"Yes, oh you remember! In _bed_," Kurt winked. Blaine brightened at this, although he looked surprised at his boyfriend's forwardness.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, "That won't take long. Come by afterwards Blaine."

"I'll try."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, astonished. "I'm sorry Sebastian, he won't be able to go to your stupid competition. Our _entire_ night is going to be very busy."

"Ambitious." Sebastian got up, "see you around Blaine."

"You were really rude, Kurt," Blaine hissed as soon as Sebastian had left.

Kurt's eyes widened, "_I _was rude? Did you hear what he was saying to me? I'm sorry but you are not going to see that competition!"

"You can't tell me what to do! The Warblers are my _friends_, I want to support them."

"I don't mind if you go and see the Warblers, I don't want you going near Sebastian!" Kurt stood, his hands on the table, leaning over so that he was right in Blaine's face.

"You're jealous," Blaine realized.

"And you're hopeless… Blaine! Are you over Sebastian?"

"Kurt, I…"

"Yes or no?"

"I…"

"Unbelievable!" Kurt stormed away, kicking his chair out of his way to do so, leaving Blaine sitting alone trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time…<strong>

"**Please talk to me Kurt!"**

"**Leave me alone."**


	5. Paths In Life

**Chapter Five: Paths in Life**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael<br>January 23rd 2012  
>Gleeverse<strong>

"Please talk to me Kurt!" Blaine whispered, sitting behind him in English class.

Kurt ignored him. He was pretending to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, although truthfully he had no clue what she was talking about; something about pronouns. All he could think about the events in the coffee house. That's all he had been thinking about for the last two and a half days.

He felt a tap on his arm, and Blaine slipped him a note. Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine's hand back. "Leave me alone."

"Just read it," Blaine begged, looking somewhat like a kicked puppy.  
>Kurt sighed, "Fine." He took the note.<p>

_Kurt, I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I never felt for Sebastian what I feel for you. I love you, Kurt. I wish I had never been with him; it was horrible, he was horrible. Please know that I love you Kurt, that I will always love you. I meant what I said, he means nothing to me. Please forgive me! _

_I will love you always, Blaine._

Kurt folded the note, tears in his eyes. He scribbled an answer, subtly  
>passing it back to Blaine:<p>

_I love you, too._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive for the glee meeting. They took their spots on the far left of the back row, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder.<p>

Their fight had scared Kurt, they never fought and when they did it never lasted more than about ten minutes. Not talking to him for over two days and not knowing what would happen to their relationship had been awful.

Kurt absentmindedly twisted his engagement ring around his finger. He hadn't taken it off, even though he had _wanted_ to throw it at Blaine in the café.

Rachel hurried in, looking around. Her eyes fixed on Kurt and Blaine, and she hurried over to them. She looked way too excited for Kurt's liking. "So I talked to Finn, and I thought I should tell you two as well. You can pass the message on to Lea. I've decided to take her offer…"

Kurt wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting, "You refused Finn's proposal?"

Rachel shook her head, looking at him like he had grown a second head. "No, of course not! I accepted."

Blaine's pointy eyebrows rose slightly, "But, you just said…"

"I'm taking him with me."

"Have you told him about the other world yet?" Kurt asked hesitantly, unsure of whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, but I will."

* * *

><p><strong>January 24th 2012<strong>

**Gleeverse**

"She wants to do _what?_" Chris exclaimed.

Kurt had called an emergency meeting concerning Rachel's plans to switch with Lea, so he, Blaine, Chris, and Darren were all sitting around Kurt's room, trying to come up with an idea as to how do deal with the situation.

"If Rachel follows through with this, then how are we going to explain Finn's disappearance? That's even if he agrees to go with her…" Blaine was sitting at Kurt's vanity desk chair.

"He will," Kurt, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, said with certainly. "They love each other; even though they don't always act like they do."

"It's not our choice to make for them; but if Finn leaves this universe, we're going to have to convince Cory to replace him," Chris said sensibly.

"I don't want to tell anyone else!" Darren sat down on the bed with a bounce, crossing his arms. "I still can't believe Lea didn't tell us she was planning this… although it might be for the better. If Rachel and Finn aren't here then Quinn won't… never mind!" Darren seemed to realize he had said too much.

"Quinn won't what?" Kurt asked, once again frustrated by his friends' foreknowledge.

Chris ignored him, turning to Darren. "But we can't let her get in that…"

The two actors were now completely ignoring their characters, who were desperately trying to figure out what on Earth they were talking about. "I know but we've seen what changing the timeline…"

"Well we'll be more careful… Zoey hasn't changed much since…"

"And then there's Karofsky…"

Chris's eyes widened, "Oh, I hadn't thought about that!"

"What," Kurt snapped, "are you two going on about?"

Darren looked at him, then at Chris. "Consequences," they said simultaneously.

Kurt's cell phone vibrated, the screen flashing with a text. He sighed, picking it up, "Rachel, Santana, Zoey, and Artie want us to meet them at Lima Bean." He and Blaine got up.

"We have to go anyways," Darren said as he and Chris headed for the mirror, "Oh and Blaine, when you dance in a parking lot wear sunglasses." And with  
>that random remark the two disappeared through to their own world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter…<strong>

**Sometimes love isn't easy…**

"**I can't **_**believe**_** we keep having this **_**same**_** fight. I'm sick of it! I don't want this…"**


	6. Trust

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I have been taking tests this week, boring! I'll try to get the next chapter posted quickly to make it up to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Trust<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Gleeverse**

Zoey had to agree with Rachel; she had never really gotten what Michael Jackson was all about. She had heard of him, of course, and knew of his fame. Mostly she was aware of his eccentricities and of the controversy over his death. "I was never a big fan either, his music is cool though, I guess." Kurt glared at her. Rachel gave her a nod of approval.

"It's an epidemic of idiocy," Artie sighed, "he was _incredible!_"

"It's just my opinion," Zoey said, leaning back in her chair and putting up her hands defensively. Zoey had gotten past the episodes she had seen before finding her way into their universe, but before she had left she had heard that they would be covering Michael Jackson songs. And while she wasn't a fan of Jackson himself, she was looking forward to hearing New Directions' take on his songs. "But I do think doing Michael songs for Regionals is going to be awesome!"

"Well, that might not be the best idea." The last person any of them wanted to see came over to their table. "Hey Blaine," Sebastian smiled. "Hello everyone else," he said dismissively.

Kurt groaned. "Does he live here or something?" he asked Blaine. He turned to the Warbler, "Seriously, you are always here. Why don't you think that's a good idea?"

Sebastian smirked, "Because we're doing MJ for Regionals. You see, Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed our set list accordingly."

Rachel frowned, "I'm sorry, how… how did you hear?"

"Uh, Blaine told me this morning," Sebastian informed them. Blaine avoided eye contact with everyone.

"What?" Kurt jumped up from his seat on the couch. "Blaine, we need to talk now!" He grabbed Blaine's sleeve, dragging him behind a nearby pillar where they could talk privately. "Explain now," he crossed his arms over his chest, blue eyes cold.

"He called for advice on how to get wine out of his blazer," Blaine said quickly, "I don't even know how I ended up telling him about Regionals."

"Oh my god, how often do you talk to _him?_" he spat out the last word.

"He just called for advice…"

"That isn't answering my question!"

"Kurt! You're being unreasonable!"

"_I'm_ being unreasonable?" Kurt shouted almost hysterically, making the customers at the tables nearby jump. His eyes narrowed, "I can't _believe_ we keep having this _same_ fight. I'm sick of it!" From the other side of the pillar, they could hear Sebastian and Santana arguing; Zoey seemed to be trying to get them to calm down. Kurt sighed, "I don't want to do this…" he sounded almost tired, "I'm going to take off, get a ride from Rach or something." He turned on his heels, pushing his way through the crowded café to the door.

"Kurt come back! I want to talk about this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time…<strong>

**Sometimes a sacrifice can both heal and break a heart…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I really don't think this is a good idea! Did you lot learn nothing from West Side Story?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Call an ambulance!"<strong>


	7. Cold

**Chapter Seven: Cold**

* * *

><p><strong>January 25<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Gleeverse**

After his last class, Kurt had skipped glee rehearsal, not wanting to see Blaine. Ice and puddles of melted snow covered the parking lot. Kurt picked his way through the slush, trying to keep his boots dry. There was a bite in the air, made worse by a chilly wind. His breath came out as vapor, ghosting in front of his face.

His car door handle had droplets of water covering it, so he opened it quickly, removing his now wet gloves as he slipped inside. He turned on the heater, holding his hands up to the warm air. The windshield had a light covering of snow over it, so he turned on the wipers too.

As it might take a while for the car to defrost, he dug his iPhone out of his shoulder bag. He turned to his favorite playlist, a selection of songs from the actors' world by artists rather close to home, switching it to shuffle.

"_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now, every February, you'll be my valentine!_" Blaine's voice (technically _Darren's_ voice, but to Kurt it was Blaine's) filled the car.

Kurt grabbed the phone, throwing it somewhere in the backseat, which effectively turned off the song. He laid his head on the steering wheel, trembling as he cried. The phone must not have been too badly damaged as it started to vibrate with a text. He pulled himself together, finding his phone on the floor of the car under the passenger seat.

It was from Rachel, ~_Sing off with the Warblers at the parking lot on fifth street, singing "Bad". Be there at nine._~

* * *

><p>"I really don't think this is a good idea!" Zoey had her jacket wrapped around her, shivering. They were on the third level of a local parking lot, and it somehow colder in there than it was outside. They were all very, very glad they would be dancing. "Did you lot learn nothing from West Side Story?" She wasn't quite sure of what was going to happen; but seeing as they <em>were<em> in a TV show, she could only assume that something was going to go down.

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel looked at her, confused.

"Two enemy groups meeting in a dark, secluded location." Zoey rolled her eyes, "How well do you think this is going to go?"

"You are being so dramatic!" Rachel didn't seem to comprehend the irony of the fact that she was the one to say that.

Kurt purposely stood on the opposite side of the group from Blaine, not wanting to even look at him. He could sense the tension among the New Directions.

"Here they come," Quinn said quietly, noticing a glimpse of a blazer on the far end of the lot.

Blaine and Santana, the issuers of the challenge, and the only ones the Warblers thought were there, leaned against one of the pillars, while the rest of the team moved to the far wall.

"Well, we're here," Sebastian stood at the in front of other Warblers, obviously their leader.

"We got something to settle. Both of us want to use MJ, but only one can," Blaine's arms were crossed, his eyes narrowed.

"We're having a Jackson off, Nick At Night." Santana explained to the Warblers. Blaine glanced at her impressed by her creative slur. "Winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals."

"What, us against…" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking, "the two of you? You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?"

"It's time to see who's 'Bad'," Blaine said.

Santana snapped her fingers, the signal for the others to join them.

The Warblers seemed to get the hint, starting to sing the opening notes of the song "Bad".

Kurt found himself in the controlled confusion of the song, everyone improving aggressive dance moves. The two groups chased each other around the lot. Artie took lead, the Warblers providing a beat in the background. The two groups actually sounded amazing together; if only they could collaborate without fighting. As the song started to end, Kurt caught a glance of something the Warblers were passing around: a paper bag. He lost sight of it, and had almost forgotten about it until the two groups lined up facing each other and Sebastian withdrew a slushie cup from the bag. Kurt knew for sure that he was the target, and turned away, shielding himself from it. But the cold liquid never hit him. And there was screaming.

Blaine was on the ground in front of him, covered in red slushie, which looked horribly reminiscent of blood. _He jumped in front of me_, Kurt realized, _he took a slushie for me_. Kurt knelt next to Blaine, not understanding why a simple ice drink was causing him so much pain. Sure the food coloring stung when it got in your eyes, but not badly enough to cause the pained cries Blaine was emitting.

Now he understood the actor's warning, which Blaine had foolishly neglected to take heed of.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, who was starting to herd his followers away. "_You!_ Don't you dare go anywhere! What did you put in it?"

Sebastian stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly.

Kurt scrambled to his feet, standing protectively between Blaine and the Warblers "Answer me!"

"And what are you going to do if I… holy shit! What the hell?" Sebastian clutched his nose, which had just been impacted by Kurt's fist. The New Directions looked flabbergasted. The Warblers look subtly thankful, as if many of them had been wanting to do exactly that for quite a while.

Kurt retreated back to Blaine, not regretting what he had done for a second. He wasn't one for violence; he didn't think that it solved anything. But, god, he had wanted to do that for ages. No one messed with the man he loved. "Blaine sweetie?" His boyfriend was clutching his right eye, moaning. "Blaine you're scaring me!" He looked up, "What did you put in that slushie? Sebastian?" The Warblers had hurriedly disappeared.

Kurt swore, all of his eloquence gone in his anger. He rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's arm, trying to be of some comfort to him. "Finn, call an ambulance. Now Finn!" He heard the electronic sound of a phone being dialed.

Kurt managed to get Blaine to sit up, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine's eye was clamped shut, red and not only from the food coloring.

"Zoey?" he hissed.

She knew exactly what he meant, "I didn't know this would happen, I swear!" Everyone who didn't know her background stared at her.

Brittany kneeled next to them, her blonde hair draping around her shoulders, "Poor dolphin! Slushies don't usually do this, do they?"

"No, Britt. They don't," Kurt told her patiently. "I don't know what happening," his heart was filled with worry, and guilt for ever doubting Blaine's loyalty.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter…<strong>

**A secret is revealed and lies are told.**


	8. Pain

**Chapter Eight: Pain**

* * *

><p><strong>January 25<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Gleeverse**

Finally the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance, it seemed as if the ambulance had taken forever to get there. Blaine was cradled in Kurt's arms, shaking and moaning.

"What happened here?" A paramedic got out of the ambulance, her hair pulled back in a bun professionally. She made her way straight to Blaine, several assistants in tow, kneeling next to him. "What is this?" she asked, wiping some of the liquid off Blaine's cheek and rubbing her fingers together, instantly knowing that it was not blood.

"Slushie," Kurt explained.

The paramedic gave him a confused look, "_Okay_… come on. Let's get you to the hospital." She and Kurt guided Blaine to the ambulance.

"Can I come with?" Kurt asked, not wanting to leave Blaine alone. The paramedic nodded. Kurt sat next to his boyfriend, his arm around him.

* * *

><p><strong>January 26<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Gleeverse**

Rachel jumped up as soon as Kurt entered the choir room, "How is he? Is he okay?"

"It's his right eye. Uh, the doctor says that his cornea is deeply scratched and he has to have surgery."

"In all my years as a teacher and a student, I have never known a slushie to do _that_ kind of damage," Mr. Schue said.

Finn stepped forward, "That's 'cause it wasn't a normal slushie, Mr. Schue. There was… stuff in it, rocks or something. He _wanted_ to do that damage."

Mr. Schue sighed, "Well unless you have proof that he tampered with the slushie the police aren't interested in getting involved."

Kurt felt so guilty for not doing more to prevent what had happened to Blaine. Darren had _tried_ to warn them. It could have all been prevented. Now Blaine could lose one of his gorgeous eyes and all Kurt had done was punch Sebastian in his stupid face. _Why did I do that?_ Kurt wondered. He had fought against violence for too long. _Because, you couldn't stand what he did to Blaine, could you?_ _After all Blaine's done for you in the last few months, how could you not stand by him?_ "Sebastian is evil," Kurt sat down, putting his head in his hands, "he needs to be expelled."

"Actually Kurt I wanted to talk to you about that…" Mr. Schue said.

Kurt knew what he was going to say. "Sebastian needed to be taught a lesson," he said darkly, "and although I wouldn't punch him again, I regret nothing. I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did and so far that punch is all the punishment he's gotten."

"He's right Mr. Schue. What do you expect from us?" Artie said bitterly, "We're people. I'm sick of the rest of the world pushing us around for being different. But when they mess with us, when they tease us, tell us we're nothing but losers it freakin' hurts."

"I understand what you're saying Artie…" Mr. Schue began.

"No," Kurt said quietly, "you don't, you don't know what we go through. You have no idea what those horrible people do to us. You have no idea what they've done to me…"

"Both of you. Take a break." Schue pointed to the door, his expression cold, "We'll be here when you get back."

Artie angrily turned his chair and wheeled towards the door. Kurt started to follow then stopped. "I was murdered," he said this so quietly that Artie was the only one to hear him.

"Come again?" Artie turned around, thrown by the non sequitur. "Then how are you…?"

_Oh, well… damn._ He couldn't tell them everything; there would be _so_ many questions. He turned around, trying to figure out what to say. "I was murdered," he said slowly.

Zoey was sitting in the back row, staring at him disbelievingly. "What are you doing?" she mouthed.

Kurt ignored her. He knew couldn't tell them everything, but he could tell them _something_. "I flat lined for a few minutes," _or rather I disappeared for several minutes_. "The paramedics were able to revive me but if these two guys hadn't found me…" _Ok, so Darren and Chris traveled back in time to prevent my death, I really don't see a difference_. "This bully he… um… he cornered me. And he just started kicking me," more truthful now, "I guess he kicked me in the head…" Several in the club were crying. Everyone crowded Kurt, hugging him in turn.

As Finn embraced him, he whispered in his ear, "You should have told me."

"Zoey's the only one who knew," Kurt sniffed, "and Blaine, of course."

Puck had a dangerous look in his eyes, "Was it Karofsky?"

"No!" Zoey said quickly.

Kurt glared at her. _Yes, it was Karofsky. Let them go and inflict the damage on him that he did to me. He may not remember killing me; that was a different Karofsky. But this one is just as bad. He threatened_ _to, didn't he? He would have murdered me, he would have convinced himself that I would tell his secret. Or he would have gone further the next time he kissed me and maybe that time I wouldn't be able to stop him. I'll never forgive him, and I'll never forget._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the long delay. <strong>**I'm also sorry it is so short.**** I have a huge case of writers block for this story. I'll post when I can, at least once a week.  
><strong>


	9. Rock Salt

**Chapter Nine: Rock Salt**

* * *

><p><strong>Gleeverse<strong>

"Zoey!"

The blonde girl turned as she heard her name being called. "What do you want Santana?"

The Latina had her hands on her hips, "I don't get why Hummel doesn't want to confront Sebastian again."

Zoey shrugged, "He only punched the jerk 'cause of what he did to Blaine. Kurt's _actually _a nice person."

"Unlike us."

"What you getting at Santana?" Zoey asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that we should go talk to Smythe, get him to admit to putting somethin' in that slushie. _I'll_ be going all Lima Heights on his face, whether or not you want to assist me with that is your choice. What do you say? Us bitches gotta stick together, right?"

"Alright I'm in. But, one little thing… how are you planning on getting him to admit to tampering with the slushie?"

Santana smiled, withdrawing a tape recorder from her jacket pocket, "Oh, don't worry about that, Blondie. I've gotta plan."

* * *

><p>After school, Kurt hurriedly drove to Blaine's house. He had wonderful news, and he wanted to tell Blaine in person. He pulled into the Anderson's driveway. Almost as soon as his car had stopped, he jumped out going up the steps to the front door. He knocked urgently, bouncing with excitement.<p>

The letter was clutched tightly in his hand.

Abby, Blaine's little sister, answered the door. "Hey Kurt, Blaine's upstairs in his room."

"Thanks," he smiled at her, trotting up the stairs. He knocked on the door before pushing it open.

Blaine sat up as soon as he saw him, grinning broadly. "Hey," he smiled. A patch covered his eye. Blaine patted the mattress next to him, inviting Kurt to sit next to him.

Kurt did so, kneeling on the bed next to Blaine, "My letter came. I'm a finalist."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine threw his arms around Kurt, kissing him passionately. "I'm so happy for you. This is incredible!"

"Well, I'm not in yet, but…"

"They would be crazy not to choose you," Blaine kissed his one more time.

A sing-songy female voice came from the doorway, "Oh, _Kurt and Blainey, sittin' in a tree. K. I. S. S…_"

Blaine threw his slipper at his sister, "Get out of my room, Abby!"

* * *

><p>"We really shouldn't be here," Zoey said as they made their way to the Dalton music room. An overenthusiastic freshman had given them directions, telling them that the Warblers would be practicing there soon, looking like he hadn't seen a girl in months; then again perhaps he hadn't. It was an all-boys school after all.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're pitiful."

"I just have some common sense. Acting without thinking has got me in trouble before," Zoey followed Santana into the music room.

The room was filled with chairs, which were arranged in a circle. Very dramatic. A few cellists were tuning their instruments, looking up when the two girls walked in and the turning back to what they were doing.

The Warblers came in through the far doors, led by Sebastian. They stopped in their tracks when the spotted the girls.

"Hello Andrew McCarthy," Santana stormed over to Sebastian, Zoey on her heels. "Don't know if you heard, but Blaine may lose his eye. The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago."

"Wait, are you serious?" one of the Warblers gasped. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well, sure, if he doesn't care about seeing in three dimensions."

"Trent, I got this," Sebastian said to the worried Warbler. "Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty," he crossed his arms. "He shouldn't have gotten in the way though. That slushie was meant for Kurt."

Zoey put her hands on her hips, "And all you Warblers knew," she didn't wait for an answer, although some of the boys did look guilty. "Of course you did," she continued, "you were all passing around that bag. You must have known what was in it, what Sebastian was planning. 'Once a Warbler always a Warbler', whatever happened to that?"

One of the Warblers quickly said, "We didn't mean for Blaine to…"

"Kurt was a Warbler too," Zoey exclaimed, "He was your friend! I can't believe you would let Sebastian try to do that to him. What does Sebastian have on all of you?"

Sebastian paled, "Get lost! All of you! I'll deal with these two." The Warblers hesitated then hurried towards the door. Most of them looked quite scared of Sebastian; he was defiantly blackmailing them. As soon as the other boys were gone, Sebastian turned to Zoey and Santana. "What do you two want?"

"What was it you put in that slushie? Asphalt? Broken glass?"

"Red dye number two," Sebastian sneered.

"Yeah right," Santana said, "New Directions often have diva offs, and I hear Warblers do duels, so how 'bout this, we duel if I win you have to tell me what you put in that slushie."

"Alright, fine. Expect to cry." He turned to Zoey, "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just here to help Santana 'go all Lima Heights on your face'."

"What?"Sebastian stared at her, having no clue what 'going all Lima Heights' involved, although it didn't sound pleasant.

Santana turned to the students who were in the seats, tuning their instruments. "Hey cello guys, stick around for a little bit, I'm gonna need you for this one."

The cellists nodded. She walked through the chairs, whispering "Smooth Criminal" to them as she passed. She sat down, crossing her legs and looking at Sebastian expectantly.

Zoey moved to the back of the room, commandeering one of the chairs. She sat down out of the way.

The opening notes of Smooth Criminal started. Sebastian stood behind her, beginning the song. "_As he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo.__He came into her apartment; he left the bloodstains on the carpet._" They continued singing, even chasing each other around the chairs.

Zoey couldn't help but think that the pair had a lot of chemistry. "Wow," she said after they had finished, "you two, I'd ship that."

"What?" Sebastian said, looking at her uncomprehendingly. He turned to Santana, "Nothing she says makes sense."

Santana snickered, "She says things like that a lot, you get used to it. Now, why don't you tell me what you put in that slushie!"

"Rock salt."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you are still reading this story. Because if I have even one reader (other family members, that is) then I will continue, but if no one is still reading, then I'm going to set it aside for a while (I will eventually finish, but not right away). I do have other projects going, for which I have much more inspiration.<br>**


	10. Haunted by Memories

**Wow you guys are incredible! As a special treat, just for you guys being such _amazing_ readers... a new chapter! I worked for ages on it and it has a DREAM SEQUENCE! Yay I love those. Alright new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Haunted By Memories<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gleeverse<strong>

_He couldn't stop smiling at the single word on the brightly lit screen. Courage. Courage, it was a motto to live by, wasn't it? Honestly, it covered so many situations… oh for goodness sakes! Who was Kurt fooling? It was Blaine! Sweet, amazing Blaine. It felt so good to finally have someone, someone who he could talk to. Someone who would listen and give him advice that was actually helpful…_

_Without warning, Kurt was thrown against the lockers. He felt the cold metal impact his shoulder, for a few short seconds he entertained the thought that it might be broken. It wasn't, he determined after a few seconds; it was just bruised. But bruised hard. He watched as Karofsky walked away, uncaring, cruel. Kurt's cell phone was lying broken on the floor, the text on the screen still showed however. Courage. Kurt looked at it for a moment then pulled himself to his feet and ran off after his tormentor. _

_Students parted to clear his path as he ran, seeming to melt out of his way. He didn't notice at first but then it dawned on him that each student was either him or one of the many bullies he had had over the years. There was his bully from second grade, Andy… something. He didn't remember the boy's last name; perhaps he had never known it._

_Andy had been particularly cruel, Kurt's first bully. Or at least the first bully who repeatedly harassed him instead of just stealing whatever goodies he had in his lunchbox. Andy had no restraint; he had given Kurt a black eye repeatedly. The teachers hadn't done anything about it. "He probably just fell down, Mrs. Hummel. Hit his eye on his knee. Your son just doesn't like poor, sweet, little Andy. That's why he blames him." That was back at Clo… no Lima Elementary. Lima Elementary. Andy had eventually moved, but within a few weeks he was replaced by a group of boys that was ten times worse._

_And there those boys were, cornering a very small, very frightened young Kurt Hummel against the lockers._

_And there was Azimio, a younger Azimio, looking like he had when Kurt had first met him. At that time, Azimio hadn't been acquainted with Karofsky, but that didn't mean he didn't have his own group of cronies at that time. It was a hot day at the beginning of fifth grade when he and his stupid Neanderthal friends had first made Kurt their target. That was Kurt's first experience of a dumpster toss. Except they hadn't just tossed him in there; they locked him in. Kurt had been stuck in the heat and… the smell… until a teacher finally heard his cries at the end of the school day._

_After that every day was filled with dumpster tosses being yelled at or teased. But it didn't matter, because when they hurt him over and over, he just thought of them like sand paper. They might have scratched and hurt him a bit, but in the end, he ended up polished and they ended up useless. _

_Kurt ran past his memories, ducking a flying slushie. It hadn't been until the second day of freshman year that he first gotten slushied. He was actually surprised it didn't happen sooner, perhaps they were just planning how to do so in the most embarrassing way possible. And that they did. They had loaded his locker with the cold liquid, waterproofing the edges so that it wouldn't leak and tip him off about the impending danger. He had gotten soaked to the bones in bright blue ice and had had to spend nearly twenty minutes in the bathroom, cleaning off and changing into the only other clean outfit he had at school. Then while coming out of the bathroom, five slushies, right in his face, staining him in every different color._

_Kurt ran passed that restroom, not even giving it a second look._

_A turn of a corner and he was outside, although he had not come to a door. He continued the way he was going, finding himself by the staircase between the football field and the parking lot. Kurt turned around, thinking he made a wrong turn. Suddenly he was under the stairs, cornered by Karofsky. Zoey was lying on the ground a few feet away, perfectly still._

_Without warning Karofsky had Kurt pinned up against a wall, his hand clasped around his neck. Karofsky's face mutated to imitate the faces of everyone who had ever yelled at Kurt, hurt him, called him horrible names. The collage of bullies reformed into Karofsky and he pushed harder on Kurt's throat. Kurt gagged, twisting to get away. But the bully had the leverage. _

_Karofsky released him and Kurt started to sink to the ground. But the bully was having none of that, and so he pulled him up, against the wall. Karofsky brought his knee up into Kurt's groin. _

_Kurt was allowed to collapse to the ground and Karofsky kicked him… _

_Kicked him… _

_Kicked him… _

Kurt screamed, but didn't awake. Sweat stuck to his brow. He tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to escape his nightmare. He sounded like a banshee, his cries echoing through the house. He kicked at his covers, feeling like he was being pushed down, but all that accomplished was to tangle them around his legs making him feel even more trapped.

"Wake up! Kurt!" Finn's voice shouted, shaking his brother, trying to wake him.

Kurt sat up with a start. He scrambled away from the large form, not knowing who it was. He cowered against the headboard, eyes wide. He was screaming frantically. It was dark and all he could see was the person's shadow.

"Kurt, its okay," Finn flipped on the light. "It was just a nightmare."

Kurt was hugging his pillow to his chest, looking very small and wild. His eyes were dilated from the abrupt change of lighting. He looked terrified. "Finn?" he whispered.

"Hey are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head. The door opened quickly, slamming against the wall. "Rachel," Kurt said quietly, "what are you doing here?"

Rachel winked, "Your parents are out of town." She sat on the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong? We heard you screaming!"

"Nightmare, really it's nothing," Kurt leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Come on," she said, 'let's go downstairs. When I'm sad my dads get me a glass of water. It might make you feel better."

Kurt nodded, just wanting to out of his room. He wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anyway. Rachel helped him up, leading him downstairs, Finn following along behind them. Kurt had his blanket wrapped around him, although he was still shivering.

Rachel sat Kurt down in the large armchair. He curled up, his blanket pulled tight around him. Rachel disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Finn with his brother. Neither spoke, Kurt staring at nothing in particular. Rachel returned with the water. Kurt took it but didn't take a sip.

"Kurt can I ask you something?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

"You were screaming something about Karofsky," she said quietly, "begging him not to hurt you. Was he…Kurt was he the one who tried to…"

Kurt nodded.

Rachel gasped and Finn swore. "I can't believe I hung out with that guy," Finn said. "Kurt, why did you never tell me?"

"It all happened recently, sort of." Kurt sighed, "I wasn't entirely truthful about what I told the club the other day."

"What do you mean?" Rachel knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Rachel you already know about the other world. Well, that's the world Zoey is from. She found her way here and sort of accidentally provoked Karofsky. He snapped and beat us both up. Chris and Darren used the scripts from 'season one' to travel back in time to save us both."

"Time travel? Awesome!"

Kurt hushed his brother and continued, "I was in the actors' world when all this happened and time catching up to me right away, I started disappearing. It was… traumatic."

Finn frowned, "Can someone explain to me what this is all about? I mean time travel, other worlds are cool and all, but none of this really makes sense."

Kurt told his story, including some details that Rachel hadn't yet heard. Finn's mouth was hanging open by the time he had finished.

"Kurt's telling the truth," Rachel told Finn, "I met my double. She invited me to switch places with her."

"Were you planning on telling me?" Finn exclaimed.

"I was going to ask you to come with me. Finn, I was offered the chance to be a star."

"Did you ever consider that I don't _want_ to live in another reality?" Finn was up on his feet, towering over his girlfriend.

She too stood, hands on her hips, and actually managing to look much more daunting than he did. "I thought that you would support me!"

"Rachel! I do support you, but sometimes you don't think about anyone but…"

"Okay!" Kurt got up, grabbing his blanket, "I'm going to bed. I'd rather have another nightmare than hear you two arguing."


	11. The High Road

**Chapter Eleven: The High Road**

* * *

><p><strong>Gleeverse<strong>

Santana herded the club to the choir room, "Before Mr. Schue gets here, come on." She stood by the door ushering people in. "Brittany, lock the door," she glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"I don't know how to do that," Brittany said.

Zoey headed over to the other door, which connected to Mr. Schue's office, "I'll do it."

"Um what's going on?" Rachel asked as everyone sat down.

"We've got the Warblers right where we want them," Santana said, closing and locking the hallway they had all just come in through, "And because he's the smoothest criminal I know, Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top secret surveillance equipment."

"Not top secret," Artie clarified. "I just got a tape recorder from OfficeMax."

"Okay, okay, whatever," Santana said, reaching into her jacket pocket, "In any case I taped it to my underboob when Zoey and I went to Dalton. I got Sebastian on tape admitting that there was rock salt in that slushie that blinded Blaine," she said smugly. "Now, all we have to do is send this tape to the po-po, and that little bitchlet is headed to juvie." She flipped the switch on the recorder replaying her conversation with Sebastian.

"No, no," Kurt said, "we're not doing that."

"Why? Kurt this isn't violent, it's clever. I taped it to my underboob."

"So he gets kicked out of school, what will that do?" He got up, "The Warblers still do Michael, and they still beat us. Look, I want to see Sebastian's head turning on a spit, but I've realized you can't go looking for trouble and believe me when I say it only gets you hurt. Payback isn't always the best choice every time the world wrongs you. If Michael went after all the haters, he never would have had any time to do all that amazing music. So we're not going to punish the Warblers. We're going to teach them a lesson, and I think I know how. I've reserved the auditorium, so if you'll all just follow me."

* * *

><p>Santana watched bitterly as the Warblers left the auditorium. She turned to her teammates, hands on her hips, "I can't believe you gave him that tape!" Santana exclaimed, "Do you know what I went through to get that?"<p>

Kurt shook his head, smirking. "Oh don't worry," he said darkly, "I made another copy while I was waiting for them to turn up. If Sebastian does anything… unsavory… I can show him this," he held up his phone and turned on the recording.

"_Now, why don't you tell me what you put in that slushie!_" Santana's slightly muffled voice came from the phone.

The Sebastian's confession, "_Rock salt._"

Kurt switched off the phone, pocketing it. "You didn't really think I'd let him get away with that and give him all the evidence, did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short. I put this story aside for a while, but I'm starting to get the feel of it back so expect better chapters soon. <strong>


	12. Blame

**Chapter Twelve: Blame**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Reality<strong>

Kurt stormed through the mirror. "Darren, are you here?" He looked around the apartment, his hands on his hips. "Darren! Damn it, Darren! Where are you?"

Darren popped his head out of the kitchen, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

Kurt stormed over to him, "What do you _think_ is wrong? The next time you try to give us a warning, how about you be a bit less cryptic? Blaine has to have surgery!"

"I tried to warn you!" Darren said defensively, trying to lead Kurt over to the couch so that they could talk calmly. "You know what can happen if we mess with your reality. I really am sorry. If it helps he's going to be okay."

Kurt sighed, sitting down heavily in one of the chairs, "You know, what happened… isn't likely to happen again. Karofsky… he… I can never get over what he did to me. But if there is something that shouldn't happen then you should _stop_ it." Kurt tapped his fingers on the armrest, "You and Chris were talking about something the other day in my room. Something's going to happen. You said something about Quinn. If something is going to happen to her please stop it from happening."

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

><p>About half a week later, Kurt was over at Rachel's for movie night with his two divas. Mercedes had insisted on watching Twilight. Kurt wasn't complaining, although he had lost track of what was going on when Taylor Lautner's bare chest dominated the screen.<p>

"How is the girl with no ass supposed to choose between the juiced-up wolf and the depressed vampire?" Mercedes said absentmindedly, like the question she was asking wasn't really what she was talking about. She had been so distant in the last few days, weeks even, and Kurt had no clue as to what to make of her behavior. "She is into both of them."

"Oh come on Mercedes, she just knows." Rachel said, holding out her bowl to Kurt, who passed his own along, tossing one last piece of popcorn into his mouth as he did so.

"What if they both make her feel amazing in different ways?" Mercedes said. _Yes_ there was definitely something she was dealing with.

"No, you don't get to choose when it comes to true love." Rachel eagerly said. She had had way too much sugar, in the form of vegan ice cream, that night. "True love chooses you. And you better be certain when it comes to marriage, because marriage is a promise and it lasts forever."

"Ladies, I appreciate you spending time with me while Blaine recovers, but why are you being so weird and serious?" Blaine was in Columbus, getting a consultation for his eye to make sure it was healing properly. He had been gone for almost three days and wouldn't be getting back until after Valentine's Day. Their first Valentine's Day together as a couple and Blaine was not going to be there because of the thoughtless prank of an immature Warbler. Kurt was lonely, so he had turned to the girls to keep him company. They were his best friends, but today they were acting completely insane and cryptic… _Why is everyone so cryptic?_

"Our periods don't come until the end of the month." He made it a point to know those exact dates so as to have chocolate on hand as a defense against the two girls' monthly feminine fury. Werewolves indeed.

Mercedes sat up, putting her bowl down onto the bed, "Kurt is it true what you said? The other day…"

Kurt stiffened, and glanced at Rachel, who looked equally unsure of how to respond. "I… um…" he bit his lip. _A distraction is in order!_ "Finn proposed to Rachel."

Rachel glared at him, "Blaine proposed to Kurt."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Mercedes exclaimed, turning between the two in shock.

"She said yes."

"He said yes."

Mercedes' jaw dropped and for once she was completely speechless.


End file.
